To Love Or Lie
by Saturnina Black
Summary: Summary: While in the waiting room at St. Ambrose, Addison Montgomery meets a young girl that reminds her of a lot of people she knew years before. MerAlex friendship, Lexizzie and MerDer implied ...
1. Chapter 1

** To Love And Lie**

** Prologue - Part One**

** Summary: While in the waiting room at St. Ambrose, Addison Montgomery meets a young girl that reminds her of a lot of people she knew years before. MerAlex friendship, Lexizzie and MerDer implied ... **

The young girl seemed very distraught. Lost. Addison almost laughed at her own observation. Of course she was. People in a hospital waiting room usually did. From what she gathered listening to the conversation between her and the nurse that had shown her there about forty minutes earlier, the girl's sister had had an accident and her condition wasn't good.

But that wasn't what drew Addison's attention. Of course, it was horrible and she couldn't help not feeling sorry for both the girl in surgery and the one currently hugging her knees two seats from her.

What made Addison's head jerk up and look at the girl in the first place, was the nurse calling her 'Miss Karev'. Then as she looked at her she noticed the undeniable resemblance.

She had taught plenty of young doctors and worked with twice (or thrice) as many, but there were a few that made a difference. Dr. Izzie Stevens from Seattle Grace Hospital was one of them.

Yes, the girl in the waiting room was the spitting image of Izzie Stevens. Same warm brown eyes and silky blonde hair. Even the ponytail reminded her of Izzie ...

And her last name was Karev ... Of course she also remembered Alex Karev, but he wasn't in the students/co-workers category since, well, she had done more than just work with the guy ...

She must have been looking at the girl too intently because she lifted her head and looked back.

"Hi" she said scanning Addison with curious eyes.

"Hi, to you" Addison answered offering a smile. "I'm Addison" she added extending her hand.

"Izzie Karev" the girl mumbled shaking her hand.

So she was looking at a mini-Izzie down to the name.

"I overheard you talking to the nurse. I'm sorry about your sister" Addison said and young Izzie nodded.

"It's pretty bad" she said wrinkling her forehead in an attempt not to cry. "I'm afraid she might ..." she couldn't say it and buried her face in her hands.

Addison moved into the seat next to Izzie's and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but you have to stay strong ..." she said.

Izzie wiped her tears and looked at her. She wasn't the one to socialize in a waiting room, that was more like her sister, but she found it easy to talk to this woman.

"You have someone here, too?" she asked.

"Um, no, I am waiting for a friend. I'm a doctor" Addison explained.

"Oh ... So are my parents" Izzie said.

Of course they were.

"You and your sister must be close" Addison observed when Izzie let out another sigh.

"We are. She's my best friend and although we're nothing alike, she understands me best. We complete each other and I don't think we could have been closer even if we were twins or something. She's everything I'm not, she has everything I lack, she ... she has to be okay, she has to! I can't live without her, I'm lost, I'm nothing without my sister. She can't die!" Izzie rambled tearfully.

"If she's as strong as you are, I'm sure she'll make it" Addison told her. She liked this kid and she was curious of what the other Karev girl was like ...

"Why don't you tell me how it happened?" she prompted the girl hoping to distract her although making her talk about how her sister got hurt wasn't exactly a distraction.

"She skates. She's a skater. She had to come to L.A. to work with a new choreographer ... She wanted me here with her so I came. It's the first time we're leaving alone, the first time neither mom or dad came with us ... And ... a week ago she fell. Another skater bumped into her and knocked her down. She slid head first into the boards. She was taken to a local hospital and they said she was fine ... And she seemed so. That was eight days ago ... And she's been having dizzy spells and headaches, but we thought it was from the lack of food. She's been keeping this diet to lose some weight, you know. I should've known. I want to become a doctor for Heaven's sake I should have realize that she wasn't fine ... She had a subdural hematoma. The doctors said she had been bleeding in her brain for days." the girl said and dissolved into tears.

"Shh ... It wasn't your fault" Addison comforted her. Where were her parents? Why was she alone here?

And right on cue, the double doors were pushed open.

"Izzie!" a voice called.

"Mommy!" the girl cried and Addison watched as she ran from her seat to collapse into the arms of ... Meredith Grey?

**A/N: I'm not sure how this story will end since I only wrote the prologue and have just one or two more chapters outlined in my mind ... It definitely won't be more than five chapters long plus an epilogue, but I'm opened to suggestions. **

** Also, I would like to apologize in advance if updates won't be as often as expected, my spare time is sort of limited. Oh, and further chapters won't be as short as the prologue.;)**

** Thank you for your time!**

** ~Saturnina~**


	2. Chapter 2

** To Love And Lie**

** Prologue - Part Two**

**Note: This is written in mostly in italics because a lot of it has happened in the past.**

Sitting there, holding Katie's hand reminded Alex of other hospital beds he had stood by over the years, sometime praying to god the bed's occupant would make it, sometimes thanking god his prayers have been answered ...

But it never felt like this before. Katie had been his princess, with her he felt he had a purpose. Of course, there were also Izzie and Meredith, but neither will ever be the same if they lost Katie.

For she was everyone's ray of sunshine ...

...

_"It can't be. No, this is all a lie!" he said clutching the letter that had turned his whole world upside down in a couple of seconds. "She's only doing this to set me free! But I love her and I'm gonna find her! I'm gonna find her, even if I have to search half the country! This can't be true!"_

...

_ "Please, I'm begging you, try to understand. This is something I have to do" she pleaded tearfully._

_ "No, you try to understand. You want to have a baby, but have you weighted the consequences? What happens after he or she is born? Huh? Having the baby is the easy part here. The after part is what I do not understand" he shrugged._

_ "I was hoping I'd have your support in this, but I guess I'll have to do this alone ..." she shrugged._

_ "And what am I supposed to do? Wait?" he asked angrily._

_ "Do what ever you want. I'm tired of this ..." she answered defeated._

_ "You're giving up on our family, our dreams, our plans, you're giving everything up. And for what? Please, don't make a rushed decision!" he pleaded._

_ "It's not rushed. I did think about this a lot and I know what I want to do. I'm not just doing it for him or her. I'm also doing it for me. I need to do this ..."_

_ "No, you do not. But ... I guess it's your choice and there's nothing I can do about it ... Just remember that I'll always love you ..." he said kissing her temple and brushing away a few tears._

_ "I'll never stop loving you" she whispered once the door closed behind him._

...

_ "Hello" the white coated woman greeted them._

_ "Hi" she answered while he only mumbled something that vaguely resembled a hello._

_ "I called you here earlier because there is something about your tests that you should know" the doctor said._

_ "Is everything okay?" she asked quickly._

_ "Yes, yes, as a matter of fact it's more than okay. You're ten weeks pregnant" she announced smiling._

_ His jaw dropped._

_ "What?" she asked in the smallest voice possible._

...

_ "Okay, we need to talk about this. We can't hide from it anymore ..." she said looking up from the baby names book they were reading._

_ This was it. She was going to tell him she didn't need him. They didn't need him. But he needed them. He had lost so much and they were all he had left, they were his lifeline. But were they his to keep? As much as he wanted them to be, the answer was no. So he braced himself for she was about to say._

...

_ "Hi" she greeted walking up to him and kissing his cheek, then the baby's head._

_ "How was your doctor's appointment?" he asked curtly, stepping back so the baby was out of her reach._

_ "Who ... who told you about that?" she asked looking away._

_ "Yang told me. She imagined I already knew, you know, since I've been with you to each and every other appointment you had ever since we found out about her" he said motioning to the now sleeping baby in his arms._

_ "I'm sorry ... I ... wanted to do something nice for you. Especially since you've been by my side all along ... And I thought this would be a good idea ... I ..."_

_ "You're rambling" he observed less angry._

_ "Sorry" she mumbled._

_ "I'm sorry, too. Just that I was worried ... I kept wondering why you wouldn't tell me about it ..."_

_ She smiled._

_ "So, what was that good idea?" he asked sitting down and patting the chair next to him for her to sit, too._

_ "I, um ... the doctor ... she said that everything is fine and there's no reason why we couldn't go on with ... our plan ..." she stammered._

_ "Plan?" he asked._

_ "You know, the one before ..."_

_ "Okay, um, I've been up thrice last night, because Princess over here wouldn't feel like sleeping, so I have a hard time processing what you're saying. So, lets try again, this time in English" ..._

...

_ "Are you sure we're doing this for the right reasons?" she asked._

_ "Do you doubt that we're doing it out of love?" he asked turning her around so she could see the two photo frames on the wall above the fireplace._

_ She shook her head smiling broadly._

_ "Never" she answered placing her hand in his. "Let's do this."_

...

_ "Take care of your sister" both parents said each hugging one of the girls._

_ "Of course"_

_ "Always"_

_ Two voices answered at the same time. _

_ "I'll miss you ..." the blond girl said hugging her mother after switching places with her sister._

_ "Join us as soon as you can" the dark haired one told her father._

...

Meredith shivered at the memories running through her head and instinctively pulled Izzie closer. How was a one supposed to go from being the mother of two to being the mother of one? She prayed to God she'd never have to find out.

**A/N: I know most of it doesn't make sense, but they're just glimpses of the story ahead ... Not sure that the readers will see it as a good idea, but I did.:)**

** Thank you for your time!**

** ~Saturnina~**


End file.
